Lunar Gaze
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: A cat and an artist, under the full moon. Sometimes, the best way to understand things is by knowing how others see them. Miki and Yoru, talks and a sweet moment. enjoy!


I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.

* * *

Lunar Gaze

* * *

_Night again…_

_Time to relax…_

_As if you never did the whole 24 hours._

_Well, for a cat like you, life's just a matter of dozing off, making fun of people, and gazing at the moon._

_The moon…_

_Its shine blasting fully at your face, your golden orbs reflecting some streams and making them glow- _

_You haven't noticed, but you never once yawned when looking at the moon like this._

_There's a form of sanctity in the moment; like a never-to-miss time in your routine that somehow rejuvenates you for another day to follow._

_The moon… it's very mysterious, and it makes you smile how deep that mystery is… like Ikuto… _

_Ikuto likes deep things… he's not the superficial type…maybe that's why he likes Amu _

_Thoughts linger in your tiny head- does Ikuto like you? If so, then you must be like the moon which you love so much, and the idea makes you happy. If not, then what does it mean to be deep? To be, more than what it appears to be?_

_Somehow, you found your head suddenly lowering down, and you got a full view of the park during the night. Playground, benches, flowers all over- a typical charming sight. Colorful by day, at rest by night- like the humans that made them. You grinned and thought of how boring it is… _

_But then, something's a bit misplaced… your accurate sight didn't help you this time, for the lost element in the overview seems to far for you to recognize the detail._

_The moon can wait… time to be a cat… besides, that place looks like a better spot to gaze at the moon._

_It took only a few seconds of hovering before your object of curiosity surprised you._

* * *

change p.o.v.

* * *

A perfect spot…

_Certainly, no one will be able to spare you of your concentration this time…_

_You took out your pencil, your sketch book, and a little razor for sharpening. But then came the hardest part- starting…_

_You never felt so nervous like this and you feel stupid for it. You were so excited to leave the other's behind late at night to make a portrait of the moon and here you are, just staring at the moon in its fullest, too overwhelmed to even begin._

_You smiled, feeling redicoulous for this. But you needn't worry- no one was there to misunderstand you._

_The moon…_

_A single sphere packed with voices of power and romance. It gives the impression of energetic authority but with a liberal and gentle touch. You've always found the moon a perfect model of art, yet something hardly understandable. It has so many things to say. You sometimes get confuse on its meaning. Nevertheless, you like it._

_The moon…_

_Nothing in nature could be deeper, more mysterious and yet more appropriate for your keen understanding of things._

_Certainly, the greatest of artist would have a very difficult time encasing all the meaning of this majestic element of nature. _

_You took a deep breath, braced every focus you can muster, and then made the first stroke. But even before you can make any recognizable figure, you immediately tore the piece of paper away in disgust._

_Another deep breath… you realize this is not the time for you to lose it…_

_Another try…_

_..pencil's tip on the paper…_

…_you look at the moon again…image impressed in your mind, you feel ready… the concept is made…_

…_then you heard a snicker from behind…_

…_the pencil's lead broke, and you screamed like hell's lose, your fingers suddenly grabbing your blue hat…_

_Upon confirming, you realize your space have been intruded by a black cat-chara, grinning at you with the most mischievous face._

"Yo! Watcha doin, nya?"

* * *

"Nyaaa… I don't get it, why don't you just draw a huge circle and put holes in it, nya?"

Her face cringed with much suppressed irritation while still directed at her object.

"It's not that easy. Artists don't work the same way cameras do."

"Oh? Nya, what's the difference?"

Miki turned to Yoru's persistent self and gave him a serious look. But her face softened soon after. It's not her nature to stay uncool for long. She just wanted to send a message of 'no-kidding' to the cat-chara.

"A camera captures a moment and puts it in a paper. We artists capture the inspiration and put it in the moment. Get it?"

Yoru just tilted his head. Miki tried to think of a lighter set of words but just couldn't think of any. If that didn't sound right to him, nothing would. Still, the adorable look on his clueless face was priceless, and it made her glad he's there.

"When I look at the moon," Miki began, "I get a feeling I'm looking at something much more than a big circle with a bunch of holes."

"Nyahaha! you think it's a big lump of cheese too, don't you?"

It made Miki laugh, but the thought is considerable. Nevertheless, it wasn't near to what she meant to say.

"No, silly! I didn't mean it that way." she said, facing the moon again. "I feel like I'm looking at something awesome, something filled to the brim with great stuff; like romance, power, passion- things that usually swim in our thoughts of things. I mean, just look at it! It's so big, and shinny. And it stands out on that black sheet of paper we call the night sky. Don't you find it fascinating?"

"Nyaa…" Yoru became inquisitive. Somehow, he's getting the idea. "The moon is romantic?"

"Yep! Haven't you ever heard of love stories reaching its climax with the lovers under the light of the moon? It's very sweet if you ask me." Miki answered.

"Nyaaaa…." Yoru turned towards the girl. His usually mischievous smile was slowly becoming mischievous again, with playful thoughts lingering in his head. "… romaaaaantic, nya?"

Miki felt the stare and faced him, "What?"

"Nyathing! Hehe!"

Then there was silence between them. A comfortable silence; Miki focusing on her sketches and Yoru focusing on the sketched and the sketcher.

For a moment, Yoru was entranced with how Miki was working. Her face was filled with passion and vigor- it amazed him. He knows Ikuto works just like this whenever he is driven on something- serious, passionate, but the gentleness never leaving.

"Say, Yoru…" Miki suddenly said. She almost caught the gawk being given to her. "What do you think of the moon? Well, other than cheese."

It drove Yoru aback. What he thinks of it? Something he hasn't been indulging on, for sure. But following what Miki said, he slowly made little realization about the question. He scooted a bit closer to the girl, and smiled at the moon.

"Nyaa… the moon… it's a chara."

"Eh?" Miki was surprised, but at same time, curious.

"Nya! That's right! The moon is a chara!"

Miki folded the sketch book with pencil on top and gave Yoru a beautiful expression that beckoned him to continue.

"A chara- of the sun, nya!" there was a flamboyant brightness on Yoru's face as he said the last words, "Nyaha! You see, we get ourselves from out humans. Nya the moon, gets its light from the sun- nya? that's what I heard in Ikuto's class. Or is it the other way around… nya! whatever! Anyway, that's it, the moon is the chara of the sun!"

Miki thought for a while, then smiled at him.

"Hmm…Yoru, I didn't know you could think of something as deep as this!"

Deep? Yoru hid a blush with his tail playing in front of his face. So he _was_ deep, at least at thinking. But he wasn't finish yet. He faced the moon again, the colors of on his cheeks being accented by the light.

"But it's no ordinary chara-nya!" he didn't notice, but his voice was unusually soft and gentle, "the moon is, a Miki-chara! Nya! that's right! Miki- she's the moon-chara!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nya… you just said the moon is full of power, romance, and fashion, right?"

"You mean passion, with a 'p'"

"Er, nya, that's right! Anyway, I think Miki-nya is full of romance and passion as well. And also, Miki is very pretty, like that moon, nya! But the moon is not always full, nya sometime we can't see it right. Just like Miki- she sometimes hides behind her drawings and her hat. But she's pretty anyway, nya!"

Miki was blushing mad after those words. They didn't feel like teasing- that's probably the reason she was effected like this.

"That's silly! Yoru, you're just trying to embarrass me." she pulled her hat, trying to hide her face.

"Nyahaha! Your face is all red, nya! But I mean what I said. Please believe me, nya!"

"Hmp, whatever…"

The pout on her face made Yoru return to the previous thoughts the word 'romance' urged him imagine. He smiled at Miki, who was trying to busy herself with her drawings again, then turned towards the moon.

Miki felt good inside, despite the denial part. Being told like that seems like being told who she is completely. She took a careful glance at the moon-enchanted cat and finally saw what she has been looking for since she came to the park. It didn't require much effort for her to begin her soon-to-be masterpiece and as she proceeded, she was smiling all the while.

* * *

"Finish!" Miki suddenly screamed. It raised all the fur on Yoru's head, who was still enjoying the evening.

"Nya! You scared me!"

"Sorry! Hehehe! Anyway, I'm finally done! My best work yet! No, wait- make that, my best work, period. The masterpiece of the moon, as I will call it!"

The dead-curious cat-chara snatched away the sketch book, but Miki didn't mind. It was for him to see anyway, and she's proud of it.

It was a drawing of Yoru's grinning face, with all the detail perfectly highlighted in contrast with the shade of black on the background. He was looking upwards, towards the sky. Before he could even wonder where the moon was, something drawn with so much precision and life caught his attention- it was the golden eyes of the drawn chara, and there in those shimmering orbs, the full moon, perfectly reflected, expressed in accordance to how it was seen by the model. It was clever, Yoru thought, very clever.

"It's nice, nya…" Yoru whispered. With his head still facing the book in paw, he gave Miki a sly, sneaky look.

"You think? Well, if you ask me, it's more than nice. It's…!!!" the boasting artist wasn't able to finish her words, for Yoru suddenly flew towards her, gave her a quick, soft kiss, then dashed off.

"Nyahahaha! I stole your first kiss! And you're never getting it back!! Bleee!"

"Why you little- you'll pay for that! Come back here!"

The rest of the night was left with the brightness of the heavenly elements illuminating the shadowed park. Among those present were two charas, sharing each other's warmth; a head on the shoulder, a hand on the gentle paw, and gazes lazily thrown at the one moon reflecting their emotion.

* * *

The end.

* * *

Any review, comments, suggestions, corrections, clarifications are welcome. it'll help me make better works. thanks!


End file.
